


Linguaggio silenzioso

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cohabitation, Eruri Week 2019, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Non credevo me lo avresti mai chiesto.»





	Linguaggio silenzioso

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'_[EruriWeek 2019](https://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/186708347590/eruri-week-2019-this-year-erwin-and-levi-are)_.  
**Prompt 29/08/2019:** Marriage

Cosa lo avesse spinto esattamente a chiedere non era chiaro. Levi non aveva mai manifestato in modo esplicito il desiderio di “mettere una firma” al loro rapporto. Era strano, perché dei due era lui, quello che aveva voluto un _simbolo_ che testimoniasse il loro legame e, sempre lui, aveva voluto – o meglio aveva spinto – per andare a vivere insieme.  
Dunque, sarebbe stato naturale che Levi manifestasse anche il desiderio di stabilizzare in modo netto il loro rapporto. Non ci sarebbe sato nulla di strano, in quello. Invece era stato Erwin a farlo e Levi aveva semplicemente accettato.  
Non che avesse in qualche modo mai dubitato, però ne era rimasto stranito.  
«Non credevo me lo avresti mai chiesto.»  
«Mh?»  
«Di sposarci.» Erwin continuò a guardare Levi, confuso. «Perché?»  
«Perché sei sempre stato lento.»  
Senza parole, Erwin parve poi convenire, dopo una breve valutazione, con quella particolare visione di se stesso, perché era vero: era sempre stato piuttosto lento in quel genere di cose.  
«Ma va bene così.» quello che non aveva detto, Erwin lo percepì comunque.


End file.
